


Shut Up And Say I Love You

by scarlettsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, you are a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40s!Bucky never knew what your job was until he went to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are all having a lovely day!

“Hey doll?” Bucky turned from his place standing over the stove, halting his stirring of the pasta in front of him, “why don’t you ever talk about your work?”  
You looked up from your spot in the book you were reading, sitting up in your seat on the couch. “What do you mean? I’ve told you about the people at work loads of times.”  
“But you never talk about what you do.”  
“Lots of paperwork lately, but I used to do tons of field work.”  
“Like what?” He turned back to the pot of pasta, stirring it carefully over the hot stove. It was his turn to make dinner in your small apartment; you had cooked the two nights before.  
You sighed. In all honesty, you didn’t like it when the two of you discussed work. You hated the fact that you had to lie to him about what you did for a job, especially since he was as curious as he was. Fortunately, he usually knew when to stop bugging you about it, which was one of the many things you loved about him; he was extremely understanding.  
“Can we please talk about something else. I just,” You placed your book down on the coffee table exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of your nose. “I’m sorry, I just had a long day and I’d rather not talk about it.”  
His face softened as he saw how tired you really were, and he nodded quickly. “Of course doll. I’m sorry to push you.”  
You rolled off of the couch and walked over to him, wrapping your arms tightly around his torso. “Thank you Buck,” You nuzzled your head into his warm back, the smell of italian food wafting in the air. “You know I love you, right?”  
He turned his head and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on your nose. His warm, breathy words felt like a symphony in your ears as he replied, “I love you too.”  
***  
When he left for the war, it wasn’t a pretty sight- you weren’t a pretty sight. You tried to hold your tears back as he waved at you from the train, causing your eyes to turn bright red. You kept on sniffling, even after the train left the station, holding in loud sobs; you were so worried for your innocent Bucky. The Bucky that woke up at the crack of dawn to make you pancakes in bed; the Bucky that took you out to the carnival every month to win you a new toy; the Bucky that kept you warm on even the coldest of nights. This man was too pure for this world, and you were afraid of what the army might do to him.  
Lord knows how much you had changed after going through basic training alone, and you shivered at the thought of the old days. The only nice memories you had were when you spent time with your instructor, Peggy Carter. She was a lovely woman that you had grown to care a great deal about since you joined the army, and the two of you became closer as you became made your way into the ranks of the SSR. You eventually became a part of the Project Rebirth team, working alongside Peggy and a man named Howard Stark.   
You had been working with the team for a few months before you met Bucky, and he had moved in with you a little over a year later. You were glad that you weren’t deployed within those days, because not only would you have to explain to Bucky that his best girl was putting herself in danger, but you would have to leave him too.  
However, after Bucky was deployed, you decided that you would spend more time at work. Since your job mostly consisted of guarding the scientists and strategizing, you were kept busy for the most part. But, as you continued to work all of your hours, you realized that it still wasn’t enough; you wanted to contribute more. The apartment that you and Bucky once shared was too empty without him and you wanted to spend as little time there as possible.  
When you originally approached Colonel Phillips about helping Peggy train new troops, he laughed at the thought of another girl working on the site. You were quick to put him in his place to say the very least.   
Within two weeks of Bucky leaving you were moving to the barracks of the New Jersey base, readying yourself to prep the incoming men for war. You and Peggy shared a tent, which helped with your growing sense of loneliness. Having a friend to talk to in the night definitely helped with that problem, and you spent quite a bit of your time talking Peggy’s ear off about Bucky.  
It was a few more weeks later when Peggy came to you, informing you about the incoming trainees that the two of you would be prepping. There was a glint of mischief in her eyes as she informed you, but you figured that she was just looking forward to putting more cocky men in their places. Oh, how wrong you were.  
“Y/n, it’s time to meet our new guests.” Peggy smirked at you as she finished twisting her hair up into an elegant bun.  
“Oh, I can’t wait,” You joked; sometimes the men that first arrived in training were horribly misogynistic, believing that a woman’s place was in the kitchen. You hated them with a passion. The only good part about breaking in the new recruits was that you were the ones to show them that women were not just dainty little creatures. The satisfaction from showing men that you were as tough as you were was worth it, in the end.  
“Shall we?” You pulled back the tent’s flap for Peggy and she walked under it with grace.  
You went to walk at her side, tilting your head with curiosity as she spoke, “You know, there are some men coming from Brooklyn today. I wonder if you will know any of them.”  
“Who knows.” You gave her a wistful smile, your mind drifting back to your favorite Brooklyn boy. The pair of you continued to chat as you walked to the entrance of the camp before watching trucks roll through the front gates. Men soon started to file out one by one; you didn’t know any of them.  
“I guess no one I know from home enlisted,” You turned to Peggy, not sure whether to feel happy or sad that there was not even one familiar face.  
“Hey loverboy, come on!” One of the last men filed out of the truck, looking behind him back into the truck.  
“I’m coming, I’m coming.” You could recognize that voice anywhere. Before you even had time to think about what this meant, a tall brunette walked out of the truck and into the lineup. Before you even had time to think about what this meant, your tall brunette walked out of the truck and into the lineup.  
“Bucky?” You stood frozen in your place, unblinking, too afraid that this was just a daydream.  
However, your fears were quickly put to rest as he turned towards the sound of your voice, surprise etched on his face. “Doll?”  
And then you were running. Your feet thudded against the ground quickly until you were about a foot in front of him. “Bucky!” You jumped up and into his arms, and he nearly had to scramble to catch you. “You’re here!”  
His strong arms held you tighter than you would have thought possible; he was just as afraid as you were that this wasn’t real. His doubts were soon dismissed as you burrowed your head into his neck, just glad to be close to him.   
“Y/n, is it really you?” You nodded, your hair scratching against your face as you did so. He dropped you back onto your feet, holding you out by your shoulders to look you over. “How are you here?”  
You smiled sheepishly, kicking the dirt in front of your feet. You did not want to have this conversation in front of all these curious people, feeling their stares boring into your back. “Well, about that,” You mumbled looking down, “I may or may not have been working for the army the entire time.”  
You really wished that he didn’t hear you, but as his eyes widened you knew he had. His back stiffened at the thought of you in the battlefield and he mentally prepared himself for the conversation to come. “Y/n, why didn’t you tell me? You know how I feel about-”  
This was bullshit. He wasn’t going to talk you out of anything; nothing that could come out of his lips would change your mind. ‘Speaking of lips’, you thought to yourself. You quickly smashed your lips onto his, threading your fingers into his hair.   
“Just shut up and say I love you, alright?” You said after breaking apart from him, looking into his steel blue eyes.  
“I love you.”


End file.
